clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit
The Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit was a party in Club Penguin that started on August 23, 2012, and ended on September 5, 2012. The island was decorated as a jungle paradise full of palm trees and fruit that Rockhopper brought back from "Innocent Island", and a mysterious temple made of fruit in the jungle waiting for its secrets to be unlocked. Another part of the story for this event was the so-called Cursed Volcano, in which penguins must throw fruit into to destroy it. The Club Penguin Team partnered with children's smoothie company Innocent Smoothies to make it. The party provided the launch of a new in-world game inspired by the company, named Smoothie Smash, in which players can mix their own smoothies. There was a Temple of Fruit Catalog and a Fruit Scavenger Hunt. Free items Storyline Following the end of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, warm weather prompted party planners to host a party making use of the temperature. A week later, in issue 355 of the Club Penguin Times, it was revealed to be a fruit themed party. In the same issue, Rockhopper, being interviewed by a jet pack wearing reporter, announced that he was bringing lots of fruit and a rare treasure, a statue he found in an ancient underground temple while exploring. Although this was never mentioned in-game, on a promotional minisite for the Innocent Smoothies partnership, a comic depicted Rockhopper visiting "Innocent Island", which was where he got the fruit from. A week later, still at sea, Rockhopper mentioned that the statue was making noises and getting bigger, prompting him to believe it was cursed. Another week later, the party started. After Rockhopper docked, a spirit in the statue named Big-Big Kahuna awakened and the statue grew to massive size and turned into a volcano temple, residing at the Snow Forts. The spirit was angry and hungry for fruit, prompting penguins to climb to the top of the volcano and throw fruit into the volcano's mouth. In issue 357 of the Club Penguin Times, Rockhopper stated that in order to break the "Kahuna's Kurse" three "Sacred Fruits" were needed, which were a watermelon (at the Dock), an apple (at the Forest), and a pineapple (at the Cove). Then, players had to journey into the temple, and make their way to the top. Here, players could throw fruit into the volcano's mouth in order to calm it. Halfway through the party the Big-Big Kahuna was calmed, but players could still access it as normal. Once the party ended, it shrunk to normal size and Rockhopper brought it back with him to the island he found it on. Description Disney UK Website Avast! Our favorite pirate, Captain Rockhopper, has brought tons of fruit, new adventures and a hungry volcano idol to Club Penguin island. Everyone can collect fruit to feed the volcano, and member penguins can set off on a scavenger hunt to find fruity new costumes. At the end of week one, after working hard to appease the volcano’s hunger, the new Smoothie Smash game will be unlocked in the three fruit room areas. After the party it will take its place permanently in the Coffee Shop – giving penguins a healthy alternative to the Coffee Shop’s regular fare. Trivia *Like at the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, this party had a song released called Anchors Aweigh. It was sung by the Penguin Band and featured Rockhopper. *If snowballs were thrown during the party, they would be replaced with various types of fruit. *Unlike most Free Items, the ones at this party could be collected by clicking on them rather then standing by them. *It was the last Adventure Party to be celebrated in Club Penguin. Glitches *When attempting to collect the Apple Headband, Grape Headband, Pineapple Headband, and Watermelon Headband at the beginning of the party, they were labeled as "Undefined" and caused the game to be stuck loading forever if "yes" was clicked on the pop-up asking if the player wanted to obtain them. *Sometimes at the start of the party, the cages at the Kahuna Kave imprisoning the Watermelon Costume, Apple Costume, and Pineapple Costume would open, making it so that players could obtain the items before the dates stated on the signs located in the room. *Sometimes, Rockhopper's Tropical Background was unavailable, and attempting to send him a friend request would not work. *On the day after the release of Smoothie Smash, if players tried to enter the Ancient Temple or the top of the Volcano Mouth an error message that read "There was an error." would sometimes appear. Gallery Sneak Peeks Rockhopper-Innocent.jpg|A sneak peek of Rockhopper in a news article Screenshot 1618.png|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog Smoothies game.PNG|A sneak peek of the new mini-game, Smoothie Smash Fruit Items checklist.png|Checklist of fruit items YouTube CP August 2012.png|Club Penguin's YouTube channel for the party APToF Sneak Peeks 1.png|Sneak peeks found on the UK site of the Forest and the new game, Smoothie Smash APToF Sneak Peeks 2.png|Sneak peeks found on the UK site of the Cove and Coffee Shop AUG12ClubPenguinTOF.jpg|A poster for the party Adventure Party Temple of Fruit - sneak peek WNB.png|A sneak peek from the What's New blog Club Penguin Times Issue 354 TropicalIglooContestTCPT354.png|Support Story Issue 355 PartyAdTCPT355.png|Upcoming Events -355 CP Times Article.png|Feature Story RockhoppingI355TCPT.png|Feature Story continued IglooContestTCPT355.png|Support Story Issue 356 AncientTotemCursePart1.png|Feature Story AncientTotemCursePart2.png|Feature Story continued TCPT356UpcomingEvents.png|Upcoming Events TCPT356SmashingNewGame.png|Support Story Homepage APTOFHomepage.png|The first homepage before the party started APTOFHomepage2.png|The second homepage before the party started APTOFHomepage3.png|The second homepage before the party started (United Kingdom) Screens Screenshot 1640.png|The login screen Screenshot 1643.png|The log off screen Rooms Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Ancient Temple.png|Ancient Temple Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Beach.png|Beach Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Cove.png|Cove Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Cove 2.png|Cove, during the Smoothie Smash Grand Opening Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Dock.png|Dock Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Dock 2.png|Dock, during the Smoothie Smash Grand Opening Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Forest.png|Forest Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Forest 2.png|Forest, during the Smoothie Smash Grand Opening Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Kahuna Kave.png|Kahuna Kave Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Night Club.png|Night Club Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Plaza.png|Plaza Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Town.png|Town Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Town 2.png|Town, during the Smoothie Smash Grand Opening Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Volcano Mouth.png|Volcano Mouth Other FruitTempleMembershipError.png|An error displayed on the membership page Beware.png|The notification upon logging in TempleFruit2012 Volcano Mouth Instructions.png|The instructions from the Volcano Mouth Fruitbanner.gif|Party Banner Videos UK Exclusive Unlock Items Online with innocent smoothies! Official Club Penguin|Innocent Smoothies Unlock Items Sneak Peek Adventure Party - Temple of Fruit Official Club Penguin|Party Sneak Peek Temple of Fruit Join Rockhopper on His Latest Adventure! Official Club Penguin|Meet Rockhopper on August 24! SWF Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Sponsored Parties